


In the Dark of Night

by QuinnDuncan1987



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnDuncan1987/pseuds/QuinnDuncan1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a little one-shot i wrote between Pitch and Jack to quell my inner fangirl. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of Night

The last night had been a blur. Jack had been staring at his reflection in the water when he saw a shadow move behind him. It wasn’t until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head that he actually thought it was a threat. He ended up falling unconscious. Jack woke up to find he was no longer at the lake. Where ever he was it was dark and cold. He was lying on a stone floor with his ankle chained to the wall with familiar black sand.  
“Oh no…” Jack groaned.  
He only met the monster once, but that was more than enough to hate him. Jack knew that the sand belonged to Pitch Black. He also knew that meant he was in trouble. If Pitch had him captured then he was in danger, for sure.  
“Ah, Jack. I see you’ve woken up, excellent timing.” Pitch walked out of the shadowed wall, toward Jack.  
Jack stood up and glared at the Nightmare King. He knew he couldn’t fight him, not without his staff, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t put up a good fight. Pitch raised an eyebrow at Jack’s reaction to his presence. This was fun for him, to see Jack so helpless, so vulnerable. He chuckled.  
“Really Jack, what do you expect to do to me? Kill me with you’re good looks and exuberant charm?” Pitch grinned.  
“You’re really asking for trouble by keeping me here. The other guardians will come looking for me, and when they find me here you’ll be in a load of trouble.” Jack said confidently.  
“Yes, but until then I hope you enjoy our time together, I know I will.” Pitch smirked.  
Jack eyed Pitch suspiciously. ‘What does he have planned? Why would he bring me here for no reason other than to piss off the guardians? Cos that is just plain dumb.’  
“Well Jack; let’s begin the festivities, shall we?” Pitch smiled.  
Pitch walked closer to Jack until they were mere feet from each other. He raised his hand to Jacks cheek. Pitch then stroked his index finger down his cheek. Jack tore his face away from Pitch’s hand. He looked at Pitch, confused. Pitch then slammed him into the wall behind him. Jack fell to his knees; the wind was knocked from him, and gasped for air from the collision. Pitch only smiled and closed the gap between them. He hovered over Jack, enjoying the look on his face as he tried to breathe. When Jack regained his composure he stood again ready to punch Pitch straight in the jaw. Pitch saw Jack start to raise his arm to strike him. He laughed. The black sand grabbed Jack’s arm wrenched it above his head and pinned it to the wall. Jack struggled uselessly against the restraint. He tried to use his other arm to rip the sand off, but Pitch grabbed his wrist and smashed it into the space next to his other hand. Sand came from the wall and kept that hand in place as well.  
“Well, look at you completely at my mercy. It’s wonderful.” Pitch said mockingly.  
Jack looked away, unable to bare the truth in his statement. He was at Pitch’s mercy. He could do nothing to save himself.  
“I’m glad that’s been established. Now let’s have some fun. You see, I don’t plan to kill you, because, of course, that’s not possible. So instead I am going to make you fear me with all your being. I am going to make sure the thought of me brings you to madness. That any mention of my name, will bring you to tears. Trust me, Jack Frost, you will be having nightmares.” Pitch backhanded Jack hard enough to render him unconscious, “See you in your dreams, Jack.”

 

\- - -

 

Jack found himself again in darkness. The only light coming from a small candle attached to a far wall. He was, strangely enough, lying in a bed. He was warm under the thick blanket that covered him, and comfortable. He didn’t want to ever leave.  
“Enjoying the bed, Jack?” a sickening, familiar voice echoed about the room.  
The memories of the last night came back to Jack, suddenly. He sat up quickly and tried his best to see through the dark, to find Pitch  
Pitch sauntered into the room from the darkest corner. He strode over to Jack and stared at him, his expression that of amusement.  
Jack, enraged, swung at him. Pitch easily avoided the blow and grabbed Jack’s arm. He flipped Jack onto his back on the floor, and placed his boot onto Jack’s throat. Jack froze unsure of what to do next.  
“Oh, Jack, please cease your silly attempts to harm me. You’re in my domain now. There is nothing you can do to stop me.” Pitch frowned.  
“Screw you. I will not be demeaned like this!” Jack tried to yank Pitch’s foot off. That caused Pitch to push down harder on his throat. Jack found it increasingly hard to breathe. He clawed at Pitch’s boot, tried to push himself away, but he wasn’t able. Finally Pitch picked up his foot, causing Jack to cough and suck in air gratefully. Pitch sneered. He was going to teach Jack a lesson he would not soon forget. He bent down and grabbed Jack’s arm. He yanked him up and then threw him onto the bed. Jack stared in horror as Pitch removed his jacket. He dropped it to the floor and looked Jack in the eyes. He grinned and his yellow eyes shown through the darkness. Pitch never wore a shirt beneath his jacket, as Jack had just discovered. His body was dark and toned. He leaned over Jack with both his arms on either side of Jack’s head. Jack was now in panic mode. He knew now how Pitch planned to instill fear in him. He didn’t want to think about what was going to happen. But as Pitch drew his face nearer to Jack’s, the reality sunk in. Jack tried to squirm away from him. Pitch was now fully on the bed over Jack’s small frame. Jack had nowhere to run, no way to escape. Pitch’s face was next to his ear breathing warm air onto his neck. He brought his mouth down onto the nape of Jack’s neck. He lightly kissed the area and then opened his mouth. He licked at Jack’s neck, feeling the boy writhe around in fear of what was to happen.  
“Perfect Jack, fear me. But remember to enjoy yourself.” Pitch smirked.  
He then roughly bit down onto Jack’s neck, causing him to gasp. The pain was horrible; he could feel as Pitch broke skin with his sharp teeth. His eyes welled up with tears. Pitch let go of Jack’s neck and licked the blood from his lips.  
“Delicious.” Pitch said lewdly. Pitch noticed that Jack had his eyes closed, “Open your eyes, Jack. I want to see your expressions as I ravish you.”  
Jack slowly opened his eyes, but he did not look Pitch in the face, he couldn’t. Pitch ran a hand up Jack’s shirt caressing his soft stomach. Jack shivered. He had never been touched like this before, but he didn’t want the one to do so to be Pitch. Pitch moved his hand farther up to Jack’s chest. He grazed his hand over Jack’s nipples. He stopped at his right nipple and stroked circles around it. It hardened from the touch. Pitch moved Jack’s shirt up and placed his mouth on the nipple, drawing circles around it with his tongue. Jack was disgusted with himself. His body was beginning to relax, to react to Pitch’s touch. Pitch lifted his face to see Jack’s own. He noticed that the boy’s breathing had relaxed. He smiled when Jack looked down at him. The boy had noticed that he stopped, that meant that he was enjoying himself after all.  
“That look you’re giving me Jack, it’s so…lustful.” Pitch commented, “Since you seem so eager, let’s move on.”  
Pitch lifted Jack’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He then began to undo his belt. Jack looked at Pitch shocked. He shook his head from side to side; unable to believe what was happening. Pitch was undressing him. Pitch yanked Jack’s pants down to his knees then off of him completely. Jack was left in only his boxers. Pitch then placed his hand on Jack’s navel, right above his groin. Jack could only watch in horror has Pitch moved his hand into his boxers. Pitch was mildly surprised at how aroused the boy was already.  
“You’ve been enjoying this, you cannot deny it. Your erection gave that away.” Pitch chuckled at Jack’s horrified look.  
Pitch lightly grabbed Jack’s member. He began to move his hand slowly up and down Jack’s shaft. It took all Jack had not to move his hips into Pitch’s touch. Pitch then, to Jack’s surprise, placed the boy’s entire member into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then began to bob his head up and down, licking while he moved. Jack could no longer take the torture. He thrust himself deeper into Pitch’s throat, and then in time with the man’s movements. Just as Jack was about to climax Pitch removed his mouth with a resounding pop. Jack whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Pitch smiled at the scene before him. Jack was lying in the bed, panting, waiting for Pitch to continue. Pitch stood up off the bed and removed his pants and undergarments. He then took off Jack’s remaining item of clothing.  
“Move onto your knees.” Pitch needn’t command Jack, because he simply complied. Pitch was satisfied that he had broken the ‘unbreakable’ spirit.  
Jack was now in a very vulnerable position. He was on his hands and knees, awaiting Pitch’s next move. Pitch placed his hand in front of Jack’s mouth and told him to suck on them that would be his only lubrication. After a moment of feeling Jack’s smooth tongue move around his fingers he placed them at the boy’s entrance. He slid one finger in at first. Jack squirmed around a little but soon adjusted. It felt very strange, having something inside of him. Pitch then added another finger. This time Jack cringed. It was only uncomfortable, it was also painful. Pitch stretched Jack out a little, issuing a groan from him. He smiled, the boy had become like putty in his hands, easily molded into whatever he pleased. Pitch added a third finger he felt Jack clench around his fingers. He barked at him to relax. As Jack relaxed Pitch began to pump into him. Jack moaned loudly as Pitch hit the nerves, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Pitch pulled out his fingers and Jack whimpered at the empty feeling. That feeling was, however, short lived. Pitch placed himself at the boy’s warm entrance. He placed only the head in first, to let Jack adjust. He then placed his hands on his hips and thrust full force into him, filling him completely. Jack cried out at the strange mix of pain and pleasure. His mind was clouded with lust. Pitch slowly started pull out of Jack, only to thrust deep inside of him. He was rewarded with the adulterous sounds of Jack’s moans. He repeated the action two more times, and then stopped with his cock still in Jack.  
“Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you like an animal, and I will continue.” Pitch said in a deep breathy tone.  
Jack needed so badly to feel the pleasure again. “P-pitch…p-please…I can’t…”  
“I can’t hear you Jack. You’ll have to speak up.”  
Pitch grasped the boy’s painfully hard erection and stroked slowly, teasingly. The feeling of Pitch inside him and stroking him was too much to bear. Jack needed to release.  
“Pitch…f-fuck me…please, I can’t take this…” Jack managed to say between moans.  
“As you wish.”  
Pitch slammed into Jack, eliciting delightful, lustful moans and gasps from Jack. He pumped the boy’s cock faster, in time with his thrusts. Jack came with a loud cry, Pitch shortly after him, filling his insides with come. Pitch removed himself and Jack slumped down onto the bed, breathing heavily. He redressed himself and handed Jack his clothes.  
“Get dressed.” Pitch ordered.  
Jack complied and stood before Pitch. He did not want to look him in the eyes. What would the guardians think of him now? He was no longer pure. Pitch grabbed Jack’s arm and threw him into the shadows. Jack stumbled through the darkness, and found himself back at the lake.  
“I do hope you will return to me Jack. I had so much fun with you. You know where to find me if you ever find yourself craving attention.” Pitch’s voice sounded through his mind.  
Jack brushed it off and found his staff lying in the snow next to him. He picked it up and walked onto the ice covered lake. Would he ever be the same again? Would he be able to look the guardians in the face? Would he ever see Pitch again, feel his touch? The questions were too much for him right now. All he wanted to do now was create the best snow day Burgess had ever seen.


End file.
